Big Announcements of Kurt Hummel
by MogiBear99
Summary: This will be a compilation of KurtXSomeone one shots where Kurt reveals that his is either pregnant or going to become a dad! Each one shot will be different! Please Enjoy. Mpreg. Kurtbastian, klaine, kurtofsky, sebklaine, etc.
1. Welcome Home, Honey

**AN: I had so much fun writing this fanfiction. I plan for this to be a whole bunch of one shots of Kurt with another character ranging from Sebastian to Burt where he tells them that he is pregnant or that who he is with is pregnant. Any variation of "I'm gunna be a Dad!" essentially. Before you get started a little disclaimer, I do not own Glee or any of its characters, but the plot here is mine. Now, ignore me and ENJOY!**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the living room of his home in Port Jefferson with a photo album he had just finished putting together and was reminiscing about how his life had gotten to where it was. Kurt Hummel had never seen like the kind of person to have children. He wore designer clothes, most of which where dry clean only, but Kurt was a man of many surprises. All throughout High School, Kurt had dated Blaine and had seen how much the man had wished for a family, and for a while he could see himself with him and a curly haired daughter, but after Blaine had broken Kurt heart, Kurt's tiny fantasy seemed to have vanished. Kurt had moved to New York and studied at NYADA before dropping out and pursuing his true passion, Fashion. He got a job as a Vogue intern and then editor, and before he knew it, he was writing fashion reviews and making and designing on the side. When he graduated top of his class with his degree in Fashion and design, his boss (and idol) Isabella approached him with an offer he couldn't refuse. He flipped from the picture of him and his dad at his college graduation to a picture of him and the La Guardia airport.

" _What?" Kurt asked, almost spilling his coffee on the dark green silk he was pinning._

" _I want to send you to fashion week in France. I need someone there to take care of everything, and you are the only person I trust to represent Vogue. You have the ability to make it go perfect. Do this for me and, if it all goes well," Isabella paused. "We will sponsor a line for you."_

 _Kurt was speechless. They were going to send him to France_ and _they would sponsor a line? What person would turn that down. Kurt was going to get his dream so fresh out of High School._

" _Of course I'll go. And I won't let you down." Kurt said looking Isabella in the eye. She chuckled at the excitement in his eyes._

" _I know you won't."_

Kurt went to France (Paris to be exact) and was able to make sure that Vogue's section of the show went smoothly and was able to talk to the French press easily since he, himself, was fluent. Something Kurt hadn't expected was running into his high school enemy, Sebastian Smythe, while wondering around the city to do touristy things.

" _Princesse?" Kurt turned at the familiar voice, and when he saw the meerkat behind him, he was shocked._

" _Sebastian? What are you doing here?" They didn't approach each other, but faced each other. There was a little tension left from their high school rivalry._

" _I live here, well in the summers anyway. The real question is what are you doing here?" Sebastian took a step toward Kurt, who didn't move._

" _I work for Vogue and I was in charge of their line doing amazing on the runway yesterday." Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he chuckled._

" _That's great, Hummel. Where is your loverboy? You guys have always been inseparable." Kurt stiffened at the mention of Blaine Anderson (now Anderson-Karofsky)._

" _The last time I was Blaine was his wedding. He is hitched now, so you might as well give up your chase while you're ahead." Kurt huffed and turned to walk away dramatically toward the eiffel tower when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him back around. Sebastian pulled him close._

" _I've changed since high school, Kurt." He paused letting a confused Kurt go before looking at the ground and crossing his arms. "I see that you are playing tourist. Let me show you around, I know all the back ways." Kurt thought for a minute as he observed Sebastian. He definitely looked different he was slim, but strong and he had grown well into adulthood. Kurt had also never seen him look so genuine, so_

" _Ok, Sebastian." Kurt said and Sebastian looked up and gave him a familiar cocky smile. "But don't think that you are gunna take me home and have your perverted way with me."_

Kurt laughed at the memory, and remembered how great of a time he had. He went to the Louvre and the eiffel tower, but Sebastian was able to take him to local stores and restaurants and bakeries. He showed him all the things that locals would keep from the American tourists. He remembered feeling a twinge in his heart that he hadn't felt in years, and while it scared him, he decided to just let it go and have the time of his life. He flipped another page and started at a candid picture of him and Sebastian that his father had taken when they were visiting Lima during Christmas. He remembered how nervous Sebastian had been to meet his dad after everything he did in high school. He remembered chasing Sebastian onto the front porch after his dad had said something about the slushie incident.

" _Sebastian!" Kurt shouted, shrugging on a coat and carrying another in his arms. Sebastian was halfway down the sidewalk towards the street when Kurt finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Kurt turned him around and gasped when he saw the tears running down Sebastian's face._

" _I can't do it, Kurt." Sebastian sobbed trying, and failing, to escape Kurt's grasp. "Your father doesn't like me and he never will. He already knows what a bad person I've been. I can't change his mind."_

 _Kurt reached up and put his hand on the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him down into a sweet, chaste kiss, then proceeded to kiss away his tears. Kurt then slipped his hand into Sebastian and pulled him to sit on the front steps. He draped the coat around the taller boys shoulders and pulled him to lean against him._

" _My dad doesn't hate you, and even if he did, it wouldn't change anything." Kurt turned his head and placed kisses on Sebastian's head. "We all made mistakes in High School, but you've changed and I've changed. Dad didn't mean to make it sound like he was judging, he was just trying to tease." Sebastian lifted his head and looked Kurt in the eyes with his own wet eyes._

" _Thank you." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt red, cold nose, and_ _intertwining their hands."I'm sorry I over reacted. I just don't want to have to let you go. I…" Sebastian took a deep breath and looked Kurt in, not the eyes, but the soul. He gripped Kurt's hands tight as tears fell down his cheeks._

" _I love you, Kurt." Kurt's own eyes filled with tears. Feelings were something that didn't come easy to Sebastian._

" _I love you too, Bas." Snow was slowly falling as they kissed slowly and full of love. They turned their backs to the door and leaned against each other and watched the snow as they came down from their high. Neither boy noticed Burt snap a picture from the ajar front door. In that moment, Burt Hummel knew that Sebastian was the perfect guy for his son._

The memory was years ago, but Kurt promises himself that he will never forget that night. The first time Sebastian said "I love you". There were pictures in between that had less significant faint memories, like a work party Sebastian invited Kurt to, or the outfit Kurt made Sebastian for a job interview. Not all memories were good, but there were many more good than bad. Kurt stopped at another picture. It was their wedding day, however, this wasn't a happy wedding picture. It was heartbreaking. Sebastian and Kurt were both obviously upset.

 _Kurt was fixing his coif as his Maid of Honor, none other than Santana Lopez, was telling him all that was going on._

" _The ceremony area is ready, all the bridesmaids hair is finished and they are dressed the groomsmen are ready to go. The team is setting up the reception area and the cooks are preparing meals. This is Michele. She is the wedding photographer." Kurt giggled and turned, and Sara took a picture._

" _I know Sara, Satan." He pulled Sara into a hug. She was a model he worked with. She was unhappy with her job and it often made her hate herself. Kurt helped her transition from model to photographer. She was amazing._

 _Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Sebastian entered the room. Rachel St. James began to go on and on about how it's bad luck to see the groom, but Kurt knew something was wrong. As soon as they made eye contact, Sebastian started to cry. The women in the room all looked worryingly, but Kurt just took Sebastian in his arms and kissed his neck as his fiance, soon to be husband, cried._

" _They aren't coming." He sobbed. Kurt tightened his grip and he knew exactly who Sebastian was talking about._

 _Sebastian's parents were never supportive of any of their children, but Sebastian, being the youngest, had taken the heat when his older siblings had left the nest. Sebastian had sent invitations to his entire family, and almost everyone agreed, except his parents, but Sebastian's mom had sent a text saying that they would be there for him._

" _My dad called and said that there was no way he would come." Sebastian's tears slowed down as Kurt began to sway them back and forth. "Mom said that she would only come if he agreed. They aren't coming. And I know it was dumb, but…" Sebastian started, squeezing Kurt a little tighter, "I really thought they would. I thought they loved me enough to come."_

 _Kurt kissed Sebastian's neck and whispered in his ear, "Do we need to postpone. We can if you really.." Sebastian pulled out of Kurt's arms grabbed him by the shoulders._

" _No way. They don't get to have that kind of control over me anymore. We have waited way too long for this." Sebastian said, taking his hands off Kurt shoulders and straightening his own suit jacket. "They made their choice. They didn't come so they don't get to know you, or our future kids. They don't get to know us." Kurt gasped at his words, and his eyes watered._

" _You'd want to have kids with me?" The room was silent and Sebastian gave a small smile and nodded._

" _Of course." There was a final moment of peace before Santana hopped in._

" _As disgustingly sweet as this is, we have an itinerary to stick to. Run off Craigslist, your princess will meet you at the alter."_

 _And he did._

While remembering that day, Kurt began to cry happy tears. He didn't even notice the front door open and his very handsome husband walk in.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Sebastian said when he saw the tears. He slipped of his suit jacket and sat on the couch with Kurt, pulling the crying boy into his arms. Sebastian saw the photo album and smiled himself.

"You are too cute. Why do you have that out anyway?" Sebastian asked. Kurt giggled wetly remembering why he got it out in the first place.

"I have a picture to add." Kurt said standing up and walking over to an envelope on the coffee table. He came back to the couch and gently peeled the protective layer back before placing a small photo on the page and laying the layer smoothly over before handing it to Sebastian who looked down and gasped deep and stared with his eyes wide. He looked at Kurt who was standing right in front of him with a large smile and his hands on his hips

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked looking at Kurt with pleading eyes. "Is this real?"

Kurt laughed and nodded. Sebastian grabbed Kurt and spun him in the air in his arms and kissed him deeply. They walked to the bedroom never losing contact, leaving the album laying on the floor of the living room wide open with a sonogram on the last page and a note that said "See you soon, Papa".

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. If you have any suggestions or prompts you would like me to fill, just let me know! Also tell me what you thought of this fic itself. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Love Yah, Later, Bye!**

 **MogiBear99**


	2. A Family Picnic

**AN: Hello Everyone! Another short oneshot! This is a Klaine fic so if you don't like that you don't have to read it! But if you do I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own glee or any of these amazing characters. (Goals tbh.)**

* * *

The Hummel-Hudson-Anderson-Berry family picnic had been a new addition to their busy lives. Rachel Berry (now Hudson) was a full time broadway star and her husband, Finn, was an amazing mechanic in New York City thanks to Burt being such a great teacher. The Berry men, however, had long since retired and spent a lot of their time traveling around the world and watching their little girl on stage.

Pam and Devon Anderson, Blaine's parents, had been a new addition as of last year. They were always busy, and sometimes cold, people, but over the years they realized just how much of their sons life they missed. Devon had recently became the head of the firm, meaning that he could take more time off, and he did. Pam had slowed down with her real estate business and focused on supporting her son.

Burt Hummel and his wife Carole were still living in the political world with Burt thinking about running for president. After Donald Trump had taken his time ruining the social standings in society, Burt felt it necessary to fix all his mistakes, and the ones he will continue to make in his last year in office. How he had gotten a second term, Burt Hummel would never know. Carole had aged wonderful, looking just like she did when the boys were still in high school. She continued to work as a nurse at a small hospital just outside of Washington DC when congress was in session. She supported her husband and her three sons with every fiber in her being.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson was doing amazing things in the world. He had just released his first solo album and was basking in the amazingness of it all. His album, _Human_ , was doing amazing and was selling was taking a quite large portion of his profits and donating them to the Trevor Project and the Human Rights Campaign. People were often surprised when they heard that Blaine had decided against musical theatre and majored in general performance at NYADA. They were surprised, but they saw how much he enjoyed it and new he had made the right choice.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson was another story. He had surprised them all when he dropped out of NYADA and had decided to study medicine. Kurt had become a pediatric surgeon, and a remarkable one at that. He was making large strides in the medical practices on little people and was a very public figure in speaking in favor of vaccinating your children, especially after the mumps outbreak were hundreds of unvaccinated children suffers and almost forty died.

This amazingly dysfunctional family was sitting on a blanket in the middle of Central Park, talking, laughing and catching up after what felt like years. Burt had challenged the boys to a game of touch football and Kurt had laughed at the thought. He nodded to his husband who stood up and began to wrestle down Finn like they were teenages all over again.

"Why aren't you playing with the boys, Kurt?" asked Pam. She was looking, and probably feeling awkward, especially since the last time she saw Kurt in person was at the wedding almost 5 years ago. Carole looked at him with the same confusion. Even though Kurt wasn't one to watch football, he would always join in on the shenanigans of the family picnic.

"I'm to tired to play this year. Maybe next year." Kurt answered leaning back onto his palms, watching all the men in his life fight over which team gets the ball and were the lines were. He chuckled to himself. Rachel scooted over next to him.

Carole and Pam had started talking about how their husbands were busy men. Rachel looked out at her husband with a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey, Kurt?" Rachel asked softly, neither one of them taking their eyes off of their respective husbands.

"What's up, Rach?" He asked casually, lifting one of his hands and pulling a stay blade of grass from his dark wash jeans.

"Have you and Blaine talked about kids?" She asked nervously, eyeing Kurt who met her eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "I can't remember a time where we didn't. Why? Are you and Finn thinking about having large, loud children?" Rachel gave Kurt the best bitch face she could.

"Finn wants kids, but I don't think I'm ready to give up my career to have a baby. That's almost six months I would have to sit out. Think of all the auditions I would miss and I would become irrelevant, but Finn wants kids so bad, and I feel so bad that I won't just suck it up and do it but,"

"You're career is important." Carole interjected. During Rachel's speak of emotion, neither of them noticed that they had caught the mom's attention. Rachel's eyes were wide and full of shock.

"I felt the same way when Devon wanted children." Pam started. "I wanted to wait, and we did for almost a year before he brought it up again. I wanted to keep waiting, but then I asked myself if I ever thought I would be ready." Pam paused and shot a glance to her youngest son, was was currently chasing Leroy who was running haphazardly with the ball.

"Were you?" Rachel asked, staring at the ground. "Ready for kids?" She continued. Pam laughed and Rachel started at her with confusion and Carole chuckled as well.

"No." Pam answered simply. "No matter how long you wait, you will never feel ready, or like it's the right time. But once you hold your beautiful little baby in your arms, you regret waiting as long as you did." Carole nodded, understanding where the other mom was coming from. They all stared out on the fathers, sons, brothers, and husbands. Kurt's eyes had welled up a little at the confession, finally understanding where all his emotions were coming from. Suddenly, he felt a body flop next to his and kiss him on the cheek before flopping down and breathing heavily.

"Hudson is a cheater, Kurt. Your brother and your dad are dirty cheaters." He laughed taking a swig from the water bottle on the edge of the checkered blanket. He screwed the lid back on and threw the bottle back before finally looking at his husband and his watery eyes. Blaine then whispered, "Are you ok?" His voice was quiet and low. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. Kurt wiped his eyes quickly and chuckled.

"I've never been better." Kurt said, leaning in and kissing Blaine. Kurt then grabbed his bag and stood.

"Here goes nothing." Kurt whispered to himself, walking towards Burt.

"Hey, Dad?" Kurt said. Burt looked up from his spot on the blanket next to Carole.

"Yea, son?" He inquired, furrowing his brow and sipping from a bottle.

"Will you come talk to me privately? You too, Devon?" The two fathers looked at Kurt with concern in their eyes. They made eye contact with each other before nodding and standing, following Kurt a fair distance away from the blanket and the other family members.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" asked Devon who kept glancing over to Burt.

"No. This is a good thing. A very good thing." Kurt said suddenly turning and facing the older men who were trailing behind. He reached into his bag and pulled out what appeared to be two plain white shirts that were folded, he handed one to each man who were even more confused than before.

"Don't unfold them yet." Kurt said. "I just wanted you guys to know that it was important to Blaine and I that you guys found out first." There was a moment of silence where the men just looked at each other even more confused.

"Unfold them." Kurt told them. Burt and Devon slowly unraveled the shirts and Burt was the first to gasp. Devon looked down and saw the shirt and gasped similarly, as tears filled his eyes. He looked to Kurt and then threw himself in Kurt arms.

"I'm going to be a good grandfather, I promise. I have to make it up to you and Blaine, but if you'll let me, I want to be a part." Kurt laughed wetly, squeezing back at Devon and spoke.

"We wouldn't have given you a shirt if we didn't want to you to be a big part." Devon cried into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked over Devon and saw his dad was all but ripping the flannel off his body and slipping on the shirt, tears in his own eyes. Devon released Kurt and did the same, making sure to be facing away from the group. Burt hugged his son and told him how proud he was.

"Hey, Hummel," Devon spoke, wiping his eyes. "I'll race you back to the wives."

"You're on Anderson." The men took off with Kurt walking slowly behind them, putting a hand on his stomach and giving it a small rub. It wasn't long before he heard three women and two men start to yell and congratulate Blaine and run towards Kurt. After hugs and tears, Kurt felt himself get enveloped into strong familiar arms. He settled and leaned up and gave his husband a kiss.

"Congratulations, Daddy." Kurt said softly.

"You too, Papa." Blaine said as the family started to pick up to go to a celebratory dinner.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked this and if you have any suggestions. I am currently working on a Kurtbastian fic request left in the comments after the last shot! Everything is much appreciated!**

 **Love,**

 **MogiBear99 3**


End file.
